Soulless Lovers
by sammy-lover168
Summary: A small crossover with Ghost rider  what happens when two soulless people meet will it be hell on earth or will it bring out the good in their empty heads and hearts thats what where going too find out SAM X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hello i am Alexis Carter currently 24 years old and have long dark brown hair and strange violet eyes that tinge red when i am mad which is most of the time but i am going to tell you about story when the mischief began staring with how my mom leaves me alone all the time because she is a hunter and has been ever since a wendigo skinned my dad but any way that day my mum said she would be back in 42 hours from a hunt she was going on, it sounded like a demon hunt and she walked out the door so it got to the 40 hour mark when all of a sudden the room went black and the banging started on the door of the cheap motel i was only 4 at the time and forgot the salt line so of course when the door busted over the black eyed sons of bitches took me and of course they used me as bait to get my mother their oh shit i forgot to tell you something my mum is a crappy ghost rider there are tons of them soulless killers, personal assassins for the devil my mom disobeyed and is now going to be punished but while they are waiting for her they started to train me by the time i was 13 my mom found me and when she did no she did not save me but instead took my soul to replace her own missing one and ran that bitch but without i soul i was made a ghost rider and i became the best of the best don't give me those little eyes not that i care cause like i said am soulless but you know what the next time i see that bitch of a mother you know what i am going to do i am going to make her wish she never screwed that guy and had me this is a purpose i will live for so pretty much the point of this was to tell you that i am a soulless killer, a heartless bitch, but you know what they say mother like daughter

Xx Lexie


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**____Hey guys thanks for reading i know its not that good but i haven't had any bad comments yet so hope you enjoy chapter 1 i know it's short and so was the other one but i started writing these when my half yearly's are happening so they will get longer but bear with me for now_

**Present day **

_Lexi's point of view:_

I am in the Upper East Side Manhattan New York the home of Gossip girl and deadly expensive but being in lead with demons has it's upsides one of them just happens to be money but not the point at the moment.

I am on a job a simple seduce and kill it's to me a hunters salt and burn which is easy after you have done it for a while but the guy i have to kill is a rich slop and i don't know about you but i really don't want to kiss rich slop it's no fun oh well.

In my flashy hotel i slip on a black and red skin tight cocktail dress, red pumps, a smoky eye and blood red lipstick i had to say it i looked HOT hmmm if i get this job over and done with i will be getting laid tonight i thought because the last time i got laid was 3 weeks ago which is far too long in my books.

Out of nowhere smock on water rang though the hotel room i fish in my black guess bag and pull out my phone 'talk to me' i say 'hey Lex it's Liam you have a small bit of trouble heading your way' shit who or what could be trouble he better be joking cause i had planes that i do not want interrupted 'who' 'the Winchesters' he reply's i smirk 'ohhhh i hear that Sammy boy is soulless and mouth watering hot' hmmm soulless = great in bed so my plans wont be spoiled they just go better 'don't worry I'll handle it' i say and then hang up i look at the time 9:34 shit I'm late

Fast forward to the bar

I walk in and every one stoped what they were doing and stared even the girls thought i was hot i do a quick one over the bar and spotted the ugly slop and the Winchester's great i was not expecting them yet Liam should have been more precipice the taller of the two Winchester has a sexy smirk on, one that only a soulless person could pull off so the tall one is Sammy well he looks better than i thought to bad i have to blow his exempts till i kill mister slop in the middle of the bar.

_Sam's point of view _

We arrived at a bar full to the brim of hot rich girls showing off their boob jobs and designer clothes we walk in do a small one over and head to the back even though the girls are fake they should satisfy my newly required urges

Around the five minute mark the front door opens again and everyone looks to the door a smocking hot girl walks in and looks my way i smirk because she breaths trouble i think i found my mark for tonight.


End file.
